1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, to a method for storing and transmitting voice mails using a simple voice message/mail service (hereinafter, referred to as SVMS) in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, the mobile communication terminal has evolved into a multimedia apparatus capable of providing not only a simple telephone call service but also a variety of additional services including electronic diary function, game function, schedule management function, etc. Furthermore, such a mobile communication terminal provides an Internet search function and an e-mail service function via wireless Internet, offering a great convenience to a user.
However, the e-mail service using the mobile communication terminal can transmit only text and voice messages, while an existing PC-to-PC e-mail service can transmit voice messages, image messages and motion pictures as well as text messages.
In general, voice messages need a greater memory capacity than text messages, so a conventional mobile communication terminal requires a high-capacity memory to provide a voice mail service. In addition, it takes a long time to store and reproduce the voice messages, compared with the text messages. Furthermore, a voice data transmitted to the mobile communication terminal as a voice message is stored in a queue or buffer without an extension, and then read for reproduction by calling an associated parameter, and therefore, the voice data is not compatible with a PC (Personal Computer).